


【鹤唳华亭】枯（下）

by gonewithwind



Category: Chinese story
Genre: Other, 萧定权 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonewithwind/pseuds/gonewithwind
Summary: 身心鉴权
Kudos: 4





	【鹤唳华亭】枯（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 身心鉴权

“生在帝王家，哪里会是什么幸事.......我可怜的阿宝” 梦境中美丽的顾后一脸哀伤的看着这个几个月大的孩子。被权势利益逼迫降生的孩子，真的会有幸福吗？

床榻上尚沉睡在梦里的萧定权不安的摇动着头颅，湿湿的头发被散了开来，一枕乌发，称着苍白容颜，英气的长眉入鬓，眉间微蹙，一股说不出的颜色。陈翁亲自给太子换了内衫，清瘦的人缩在宽大的榻上，惹人怜惜。

“陛下，要不要叫医正来候着，殿下这湿衣昏睡良久，怕染了寒气。”

萧睿鉴盯着床上的人一言不发。陈瑾等了好一会才听见皇帝的声音传来，“你退下吧。非召唤不得进来。”

“娘......娘......阿宝....是不该出生之..人吗？” 萧定权梦里的母亲如此的亲切。曾几何时，无论父亲多么不喜他，母亲的怀抱总是能给予他最大的慰籍。可母亲终究不在了，他忍不住在醉梦中自己抱紧自己。好像这样就能得到如往常一般的安全感。

萧睿鉴的神色很是复杂。他把换下的外袍丢在一边，只着内衫坐进来床里。自己的这个儿子长得很像卿卿，那长眉，那黑发，那娇唇。若非太子平日里也是武能骑马，文能疏表，一派朗朗男儿的样子，他只怕要经常误以为这是卿卿再世。思念间，萧睿鉴的大拇指摩挲上了太子的唇，那柔软细嫩的触感让人流连。

“娘......” 太子的吟语又起，只是这回粉唇微张，皇帝的拇指随即侵入进去。里面的小舌被左右搅动着，萧定权难受得不自觉摇头躲闪，可很快他的下巴就被固定住了。

萧睿鉴的额头起了层薄汗。太子的每一个不经意的动作都在挑战他的神经，更别提手指被温润包围的触感激得他尾椎发麻。萧睿鉴把太子上半身抱起，更近的看着他，他的三郎真好看！欲望是剂无解的毒药，它只会让人深陷其中。萧睿鉴有些颤抖的手扒下了太子的裤子，大手抚上了太子那青涩又诱人的形状。慢慢的揉搓，上下套弄。太子皱起好看的眉，在醉梦中也不可抑制地感觉兴奋，忍不住泄出靡靡之音，却一直无法睁开眼睛。他不善饮酒，往往一杯即倒，更何况之前灌了自己半壶的酒。可即使这样深沉的醉意，也免不了被身体最敏感处的挑逗唤醒。他忍不住拱起身体，摆动着还被皇帝托住的头颅，情难自禁的发出低哑的叫声：“啊。。啊。。不。。啊！”

萧睿鉴看着这个被折磨的青年，很满意自己这种绝对掌控的地位。他手握这太子的阴茎动作着。看着这人在自己面前被原始的感觉燃烧，直到浑身绷紧，最后尖叫一声射了出来。太子的脖颈因为后仰挣扎伸得笔直，胸口直颤，双眼泪意朦胧，强烈的快感刺激得他扯开眼皮，失神的看着这个不太熟悉的环境，他慌乱得喘息，身体还在微微颤抖.......“喜欢吗？”

“是....是陛下的声音？”萧定权回过神来，疲倦的抬起头，却看见让自己魂飞魄散的一幕。自己居然半身赤裸的躺在父亲怀里，那里白浊点点，皇帝的手里也是一片精液。萧定权吓得飞快得往一边挪去，奈何高潮过后潮韵累人，他身体的无力并没有让他逃离皇帝太远。

萧睿鉴看着这人狼狈得蜷起自己的身体，一双秀目瞪得大大的，凌乱发丝缠于颈侧，不可思议的看着自己。他脸上浮起一丝诡异笑容，“太子。。。的味道，不错。刚才舒服吗？”

萧定权乱了，脸色瞬间从苍白到通红。扣住自己衣服的手抖得厉害，他们是父子，是父子啊！

“陛下，为。。为什么！” 眼泪止不住的滴落，是践踏尊严还不够，还要践踏身体吗？！

萧睿鉴兀自笑着。站起身来从旁边拿起一块帕子，不急不慢的擦拭着手中浊液。

“你的一起都是我给的，一切。。。懂吗？”他从床边暗格里拿出一个木盒子，左手往里摁了摁。然后走回床榻。“我用我自己的东西，有何不可？”

太子惊恐得睁大双眼，挣扎着往里躲去。心口又疼了起来，原来地狱真的不止一层啊！喉头有血腥味涌上来，他又硬生生咽了回去。猛然间左手被那人扯住，整个人被扯到皇帝身边。“不！陛下！这。。。违伦。。。。”萧睿鉴的左手捂住了太子说话间的嘴。太子闻到皇帝手中的异香，脑中开始迷糊起来，身体一下失去挣扎的力量，好似突然被人泡在了温水中。他的陛下，他的父亲覆身上来，几下就撕去了他身上松散的上衣。他的肌肤在父亲嘴下研磨，他的不可言说之处被暴力进入，撕裂却只是最微小的疼痛。

在失去清明的刹那，萧定权感觉到身体的坠落，耳边有呼啸的风声。他伸出手想抓住什么，可最终，只有虚无。眼中泪水已干，鹤翅凋零，身边的一切皆枯萎。原来，这才是真正的沉沦.........


End file.
